Things Left Unsaid
by Violet Trancy
Summary: Yaoi! Boy x boy don't like don't read! SasukexItachi Rated M for sexual acts, language and slight domestic abuse


It was almost six in the evening; time for Itachi to come home. Sasuke had spent the entire day making their shared apartment spotless-dinner was in the crock pot and waiting for Itachi to come home. Around six thirty, Sasuke could hear Itachi stomping up the apartment steps and yelling. Sasuke's happy smile quickly melted into fear._ Tonight too? _Itachi threw the front door open and tossed his coat onto the couch. Sasuke hid his fear as best he could; "welcome home brother, I cleaned the house and made dinner."

Itachi glared at him, "I'm not hungry-I'm going to bed."

Sasuke stood in front of him, "are you sure-it's your favorite."

"Dammit Sasuke I told you I'm not hungry-get out of my way you fucking fag!" Itachi shoved him into the wall and stormed off to his room. Sasuke was shocked; sure, Itachi was constantly making fun of him for being gay and sometimes hit him a few times, but he'd never called him a fag. Even Itachi knew where to draw the line-at least that's what Sasuke thought.

Later that night, around nine, Itachi was woken up by a repeated loud thumping noise coming from the bathroom. He grit his teeth and pounded on the bathroom door, "Sasuke! I don't care if you want to jack off to some guy, but will you be quiet?" No response, just more loud thumping. Irritated that his brother wouldn't answer him, Itachi broke down the door. Sasuke wasn't jacking off like Itachi thought-an empty pill bottle was lying near his seizing body, the word fag was carved into both his arms. Itachi assumed it was a suicide note taped to the mirror.

Horrified, he reached for his phone and called 911. "My brother's overdosed and he's having a seizure!" He screamed at the person who told him what to do for his brother and that help will be there soon. Itachi turned Sasuke onto his side-he'd bitten though his tongue; blood and saliva pooled out of his mouth. Finally, emergency responders arrived-they shoved Itachi out of the bathroom and turned all their attention to Sasuke, who'd stopped seizing.

"He's not breathing!" Itachi heard one of the men shout.

"No pulse!" The second one shouted. Itachi watched with tears running down his face while the two men tried desperately to restart his baby brother's heart. "We got a pulse!" They shouted after what felt like hours. The men put an oxygen mask on Sasuke's face, carefully placed him on a stretcher and took him outside to the waiting ambulance. Itachi grabbed the note off the bathroom mirror and followed the ambulance to the hospital. He was shaking in the waiting room while reading the note Sasuke had left.

-Itachi. I love you with all my heart. I always have and I always will. Even when you hit me, yell at me and make fun of me for being gay, I still love you. I've always stuck by you and did everything I could to make you happy. I just wanted you to love me the same way I love you, but I realized that would never happen. The person I love most hates me; I can't live a miserable life like this. I'm sorry for making you angry all the time and being an annoying little brother. Even though you hate me, I'll always love you.-Sasuke.

"Are you Mr. Uchiha?" A silver haired man wearing a surgical mask drew Itachi out of his thoughts. "My name's Kakashi Hatake, I've been taking care of Sasuke."

"How is he? Can I see him?"

"He's in stable condition; we're monitoring his brain and heart activity to see how much damage the seizure did to him. Also, he's slipped into a coma; we're not sure when he's going to wake up. I'll let you see him for a few minutes." Kakashi led Itachi through the winding hallways toward Sasuke's room; "I'll give you some privacy," he said before leaving.

Itachi stared in shock at the body lying in the hospital bed; Sasuke was almost unrecognizable. Patches and wires were stuck to his head with strong smelling glue that would probably ruin his hair. His forearms were bandaged; Itachi could make out the IV sticking out of his right arm. The only sound in the room was the beeping of the heart monitor. Itachi moved closer to the bed and stared down at Sasuke. "This is all my fault; why did I do this? Why am I such an angry person? I swear I'll fix this stupid anger and when you wake up I'll treat you like a king."

"Sir, it's time to leave." The doctors' voice came from the doorway.

Itachi leaned down and kissed Sasuke's forehead, "I promise I'll be back tomorrow." Itachi visited Sasuke every single day for three weeks. He'd started talking to someone about his anger and found a better way to vent. Instead of lashing out at the people around him, Itachi went to the gym and let out all his frustrations there.

Itachi walked into Sasuke's room with a smile on his face, "you aren't going to believe what happened at the lab today! Remember my friend Kisame and what I told you a few days ago about him putting a fish tank in the lab? Well, today I was working with him and Deidara; Deidara's new and I think the only reason he wants to work with us is so he can cause some cliché lab explosion. He accomplished that today-sort of.

Whatever he was mixing made a loud popping noise and scared me and Kisame! Kisame jumped out of his skin and accidently elbowed the fish tank. The whole thing broke! He was going to scream, but when he opened his mouth, a fish jumped right in! I was mad because of all the water and dead fish on the floor, but the look on Kisame's face when he almost swallowed that fish was worth it!" Itachi pictured Sasuke laughing right next to him. He smiled and continued talking to his sleeping brother.

"I know you don't remember mom and dad, but you look so much like them; even more than I do. You have dads' eyes and moms smile." He remembered the time he spent with his parents when Sasuke was a toddler; Itachi started laughing.

"Nobody knew why, but when you were little, you refused to wear clothes. Mom tried so hard to keep you dressed, but you always ended up running through the house completely naked. She'd get so embarrassed when people came over. They'd always ask why you never had clothes on and she'd say 'that kid's always naked as a jay bird!'" Itachi knew that if Sasuke was awake, he'd be blushing and saying it wasn't true.

He looked down at his brothers sleeping face; his cheerful mood fading fast. "I miss you," he whispered and took Sasuke's hand. "Some of the doctors said that you might not wake up." Itachi choked on those words, but continued; "please prove them wrong." Without realizing it and with tears in his eyes, Itachi started singing.

_It's just a matter of time a few days ago_

_I saw you, you were fine_

_Remembering what you said_

_About the book you read_

_The one I got you_

_The Beginning of the End_

_Oh how we'd talk_

_For hours upon end_

_What I give_

_Just to do it again_

_But you're lying there_

_In this hospital bed_

_Won't you open your eyes_

_And let's talk once again_

_If you fly away tonight_

_I want to tell you that I love you_

_I hope that you can hear me_

_I hope that you can feel me_

_If you fly away tonight_

_I want to tell you that I'm sorry_

_That I never told you_

_When we were face to face_

Big tears rolled down Itachi's cheeks and landed on Sasuke's forehead. "Just one sign-please give me a sign that you're still in there; that you can hear me. You're all I live for; you're all I have left. Please don't leave me alone-I love you!" Itachi felt a small squeeze on his hand; he looked down, Sasuke's grip had tightened. "Sasuke-Sasuke I know you can hear me; open your eyes!" Sasuke's eyes twitched; he made a weird mumbling noise. "Come on Sasuke, open them-I know you can!"

"Itachi?" Sasuke whispered and looked up at his brother with cloudy eyes.

"Sasuke!" Itachi did his best to hug his brother without hurting him; "thank god you're ok!"

"W-what happened to me?"

Itachi bit down on his bottom lip, "well…you tried to kill yourself by overdosing. You made it to the hospital on time, but you've been in a coma for weeks. You almost died."

Sasuke gave him a confused look, "I can't remember."

"I don't want you to remember things like that. All that matters is that you're awake and that everything's going to be ok. I love you so much."

Sasuke gave a weak smile, "I love you too."

Two weeks later Sasuke was finally able to leave the hospital; Itachi kept his promise to treat him like a king. He helped his younger brother up the stairs to their apartment. Sasuke almost laughed at how messy Itachi was-well, what Sasuke considered messy.

"Let's get your hair wet and get that disgusting glue out before you take a shower," Itachi said while leaving to get towels and a comb. Sasuke tried to follow him and tell him otherwise, but his weak legs gave out underneath him and he fell face first into the un vacuumed floor. "Jesus Christ!" Itachi hurried over to his brother and helped him up; "maybe we should've had you go through physical therapy."

Sasuke smiled and leaned on Itachi's shoulder, "I'm fine." Itachi dampened Sasuke's hair in the kitchen sink before sitting down in the living room floor; bracing himself for the nightmare of removing all the glue. He took a deep breath and ran the comb through.

"Oww!" Sasuke whined and tried to wiggle away.

"I'm sorry, but it's gotta come out; I knew this would ruin your hair." Slowly, it started coming out, unfortunately it was taking Sasuke's hair with it.

"I'm; OW! Going to be bald after-Ouch! That hurts!"

"Relax, you're not going to bald; I've almost got all of it out." Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms. Ten minutes later, all the glue and tangles were out of Sasuke's hair. "All finished. I assume you want a shower now?"

"Oh my god that sounds like heaven!"

Itachi chuckled, "I'll get the water warmed up."

Sasuke blushed, "you're taking a shower with me?"

"You can barely walk on your own on dry carpet; do you really think you can stand on your own in a wet shower? I'll wash your back for you." Not waiting for a response, Itachi grabbed them a change of clothes, towels and wash cloths before running the water.

He watched his baby brother undress; he'd never realized how physically attractive Sasuke was. He wasn't overly muscular, but you could defiantly tell he had a strong upper body. His lower half wasn't something to be ashamed of either.

"Itachi?" Sasuke's voice drew him away from his thoughts. "Aren't you getting in?" He nodded and joined him in the shower. Sasuke sighed and let the warm water run down his body before shampooing his hair.

Itachi watched the suds run down Sasuke's thin body; _is he being this erotic on purpose? _He couldn't tear his eyes away. _Stop thinking like that! You're in here to make sure he doesn't fall and hurt himself. Besides, he's my brother! It's disgusting to think of him like that! _His eyes moved to Sasuke's arms where that three letter word was still noticeable on his skin, _is it any worse than what I said? _He grabbed a wash cloth and the jasmine body scrub and washed Sasuke's back.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed Itachi touching him so gently; something he hadn't experienced in a long time. "That feels really good," he half whispered, half moaned. Sasuke felt Itachi wrap his arms around him and wash his stomach and chest. Sasuke relaxed and let his mind wander back when they were younger. He thought about Itachi's smile and the nights when he'd let him sleep in his bed because of a nightmare.

Vivid scenarios of what could've happened in those moments played through his head. _Am I insane?! Itachi's my brother I shouldn't think about things like this! God knows what he'd do to me if he found out…what would he do to me? _He smirked and watched Itachi wash himself; _no! Stop thinking like that! _

"Sleep with me."

"What!" Sasuke shouted.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "I want you to sleep with me tonight; in my bed."

"Oh…ok," Sasuke blushed.

_What did he think I meant? _

After getting out of the shower and dressing themselves, the two brothers huddled together in Itachi's bed. Sasuke rested his head on Itachi's shoulder and got as close to him as he could; Itachi pulled him into his chest. "Goodnight Itachi, I love you."

"I love you too."

As much as he didn't want to, Itachi had to get up early for work which meant he'd have to leave Sasuke alone. Words can't describe how happy he was when he finally made it back. Sasuke was waiting for him; a bandana tied up to keep his hair out of his eyes, a dirty apron around his waist and a big smile on his face. "Welcome home! I cleaned everything up and dinner's ready. How was work?"

He sighed, "I swear that Deidara guy is going to drive me insane!" Itachi turned toward Sasuke; giving him a funny look.

"What?" He asked with a confused facial expression.

"You look like a housewife dressed like that."

"Aren't I already a housewife?" Itachi chuckled. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "anyway, I made spaghetti and meatballs." He said while grabbing two plates out of the cabinet.

Itachi relaxed on the couch and flipped through the channels; nothing but reality TV, "sounds good." One thing Itachi would never admit to is how much he loved Sasuke's cooking, but he's sure he already knows.

"Here you go," Sasuke smiled and handed Itachi a big plate of spaghetti before joining him on the couch with his own plate. Aside from the occasional laugh from Sasuke at the horrible singers on TV, the two ate in silence; occasionally stealing glances.

They set their empty plates on the coffee table and sat in silence until Sasuke's body moved on its own; he leaned over and kissed Itachi. He quickly pulled away, his face turning a dark red.

Itachi stared at him in shock, "what was that for?"

Sasuke shifted nervously, "y-you had some sauce on your mouth."

He smirked, "and you thought your lips would work better than a napkin?" Before he could respond, Itachi pulled him in for a much deeper kiss; _oh god, what am I doing? I'm kissing my brother, and this isn't some sweet kiss either! _

_Itachi is…kissing me and he's using tongue! But, we're bothers, isn't this wrong? It doesn't feel wrong…I like it. _

Sasuke kissed his brother back in the same way; Itachi grabbed his hips and pulled him onto his lap; Sasuke draped his arms over Itachi's shoulders. When they finally pulled away, Sasuke looked at Itachi with half lidded eyes, "what does this mean?"

"It means- Itachi paused and stood up, Sasuke's legs locking around Itachi's hips. –"That I love you in more ways than one and I want to prove it to you-is there something wrong with that?" Sasuke shook his head. "Good," Itachi carried him to his room, he wasn't about to do something like this on a stupid couch.

Somewhere between the couch and the bedroom, Itachi had taken out his hair ribbon, or it had fallen out Sasuke wasn't sure nor did he care. Itachi set Sasuke down on the bed, removed his shirt along with his own and tossed it somewhere on the floor.

Itachi kissed him again, but could feel Sasuke shaking underneath him; he pulled away and stared into his brother's eyes. "Are you ok-why are you shaking so much?"

"I've never done anything sexual before, all I've done is make out with Kiba once."

Itachi was happy that he was taking his brothers virginity as wrong as that sounded. But he'd never had any experience with sex-well…sex with another man, but he'd been curious and read up on a few do's and don'ts. "Don't worry; you'll always be safe with me." He whispered.

Itachi abused Sasuke's upper half while grinding their hips together and slowly undressed them completely. His fingers ghosted over Sasuke's entire body as his mouth slowly moved further south. _Now, how do I do this? _Itachi decided not to think on it too much and took all of Sasuke into his mouth at once. He shouted something Itachi couldn't quite understand and threaded his hands through his hair. He wasn't sure what to do next, so he went with what he read online and started humming. Sasuke thrust into Itachi's mouth, forcing him to pin his hips down. _I really don't want this to be ruined by me gagging and accidently throwing up all over him. _

He decided to try something else he'd read. He opened his mouth a little and let saliva drip down onto his fingers. Not knowing how much it would hurt, Itachi pushed two fingers into the most intimate part of Sasuke's body. The scream he got was not like the ones from before.

"It hurts!"

Itachi removed his mouth, "I know, but it'll feel good in a minute." He returned to what he was doing; _now I'm supposed to stretch him so it won't hurt and find something called a prostate? _

"Oh god Itachi do that again!" Sasuke moaned. He assumed he was talking about his fingers, so Itachi moved them in the same way he'd just done. Sasuke arched his back and came.

A salty taste filled Itachi's mouth, _is this-oh god what do I do?! Do I spit it out or swallow it? _He hesitated, but decided to swallow. Itachi removed his fingers and looked down at the body splayed out in front of him; his sweaty out of breath brother. _Now, it's my turn to feel good. _Itachi thought while grabbing Sasuke's legs and wrapping them around his waist.

Looking down into his eyes, Itachi could tell how scared Sasuke was, but he nodded. Slowly, Itachi pushed himself inside, being careful to not hurt his baby brother. After staring into each other's eyes for a few seconds, Itachi started moving. This wasn't meaningless fucking, just a one-time thing. No, Itachi was showing Sasuke how much he loved him and he intended to show him many more times after this.

Sasuke came a second time after Itachi hit that amazing spot inside him over and over; the tightening of Sasuke's muscles pushed him over the edge.

Both sweaty and out of breath, the two held each other close and fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
